The proposed work has as its objective, a systematic study of the development of the human superior colliculus from the second trimester of pregnancy through adulthood. Golgi methods will be employed to investigate cellular morphology and organization during development. It is anticipated that the data resulting from this study will provide a foundation for further studies to ascertain the role of the superior colliculus in vision and in visually guided behavior.